


Watching from Above

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are too many people, too many bodies crammed into one tiny space building a machine that will inevitably lead to Earth's destruction. Loki hates it, and it isn't like he has any love for Midgardians - well, maybe one Midgardian, but Barton wouldn't give him the time of day if he wasn't caught in Loki's thrall. It all gets to be too much and Loki needs to get away. He finds a secluded corner of the warehouse they're using to build the portal and takes his pleasure into his own hands- literally. If Barton is watching, well that just makes everything all that much better.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Thor and Loki's Kink Exchange 2021





	Watching from Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AveryRogers83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/gifts).




End file.
